New Girl at Anubis
by LollipopR5
Summary: Zane Espinoza is the new girl at Anubis and is Eddie's cousin. What happens while she's there? One shot on what happens before Lab Rats at Anubis. Includes Fabina! Please R&R!


**Lab Rats at Anubis**

*****READ***IMPORTANT***This has been happening a lot with people asking who is Zane. Please DON'T review saying who is Zane. It's getting really annoying. So please, before you read this story, read my story "New Girl At Anubis". This will give you the idea on who Zane is. It's the first part of this story. It won't take long to read. it is just a one-shot. **

**Zane P.O.V.**

I was fidgeting my fingers really nervously and tapping the window loudly. "Hey, can stop that?" said the taxi driver. "Sorry" I said back. I was so nervous and worried about what Fabian would do. Word on the street is Patricia and Eddie broke up. That one was true. After all I did to get them together, they break up! Word on the street is Nina isn't coming back. By 'word on the street' I mean in L.A. It was true too! Nina wasn't coming back and she wouldn't tell me why! I found out when I visited her during the summer. Fabian is gonna be so brokenhearted! But, I'll help him get over it, though I doubt it. I'll get him a new girlfriend, but in the meantime, I'm going to try and get a boyfriend. I'm 14 now. I should be old enough get a boyfriend.

The taxi stopped in front of Anubis House and I instantly ran out of the taxi with my luggage and left a tip on the passenger seat. I opened the door to the house and when I entered, I was SMOTHERED with bear hugs by all the girls. "Hey guys!" I said when the girls let go. I went around and hugged Alfie, Fabian, Jerome, and Eddie. Oh my God, I hadn't seen Eddie all summer!

"Is there a new American? Please let there be a new American!" I asked. I really wanted there to be a new American. "Nope" said Alfie. "Oh Jerome, where is Poppy?" "She didn't come this year" said Jerome. WHAT! I can believe it! First Neens and now Popps. Poppy and I really connected after I told her my secret. We were BFF's. "Awww!" I whined.

"Is everyone here?" I asked. "Yup, except for Nina" said Fabian impatiently. When I heard her name, I stiffened. What should I say? _HOW_ would I say it? "Did you see her at the airport, Zane?" asked Fabian. He was so impatient that he got up, opened up the door, looked outside expecting a car to pull up with Nina inside. Wow, this is going to be hard. "Fabian, close the door" I said. "Wait, just let me–" "Nina's not coming back" I blurted out. Really Zane? Really? I waited for a response from Fabian, but he just stared outside. After a few seconds of probably processing it through his head, he closed the door and walked into the lounge. "What are you talking about?" he said. "Nina's not coming back. She told me a few weeks ago. She wouldn't tell me why though" I said nervously. Fabian just stood there and stared at me with a blank look on his face.

I was getting worried so much that I said "Hey, it's Amber's birthday today! And we're having a party!" "Yay!" squealed Amber.

_At the party:_

Fabian must be brokenhearted. No, scratch that. He must be TORN. I felt really bad that I had to tell him instead of Neens, so I grabbed some cake and took it to his room. Before I knocked on his door, I thought about what he would be doing. He'd probably be staring at the wall and sulking or crying. I really didn't want to see Fabes crying. I opened the door and saw Fabian on Eddie's laptop. That was unexpected. He also had this necklace of the Anubis eye. It was just like the engravings on the stove and in the attic. That's weird. "Fabian? Fabian, I brought you some cake" I said. Fabian turned around and he looked angry. He looked like he was about to kill someone. "Fabian?" I said sacredly. He stomped out of the room and called Eddie into the hallway. I followed, unaware what was going to happen.

"I know all about the summer romance with Nina" said Fabian. Whoa, what summer romance with Nina? "Look Fabian, Nina and I aren't together" said Eddie. "Don't LIE TO ME! She gave you this." said Fabian as he revealed the locket in his hand. "Nina would NEVER give ANYONE her locket" he continued. "Look, come with me and I'll explain to you everything" said Eddie. I gave him a dirty look as he passed me, but I guess I wasn't the only one. Patricia was also giving him dirty look. "Okay people, time to get back to my party" said Amber. Well this was a waste of cake, I thought as I took a bite out of it.

**YAY! The first chappy! I really liked writing Zane's feelings from her point of view. I had a rally hard day today because I have a Jog-A-thon in the morning at school, I have progress reports Wednesday, and my friend was being a real jerk to me. Anyway, I'll write tomorrow. Bye! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


End file.
